The End of the World as Travis Knows it
by purplesparkleypanda
Summary: What if everyone in the world died except Travis? He wakes up one day and finds himself forever alone . . . what's going on here?


**Well, here's an interesting story for you, and the idea behind it was hilarious!**

**Brenna: (sarcastic) I had a GREAT idea for a fanfiction today.**

**Thea: (thinking she's serious) What?**

**Brenna: What if . . . everyone in the world died except for Travis?**

**Thea: (lightbulb goes off) THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! Can I please use it, please? I'll give you credit!**

**Brenna: (thinking she's crazy) sure . . . I was kidding you know**

**So this is it. A strange, never been done (that I know of) fanfiction. Enjoy it all in its craziness!**

The End of the World (as Travis knows it)

It was a seemingly average day as Travis woke up (as in all stereotypical fanfictions). But instead of him running down stairs, kissing his mommy goodbye, and running to school, he slept in late. The problem was that there was not a sound to be heard to wake him up. But there really was no problem . . . there actually was no one at school, nor will there ever be. Why you may ask? Well, since this is no average fanfiction, I will use another stereotypical cliché by saying: I'm about to tell you why.

At noon, finally the big clock in Travis's living room rang throughout the house. He jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

_Noon? It couldn't be! _He thought, glancing at his bedside calendar (complete with daily Buddhism and spiritual quotes if I may add) to see what day it was. Friday . . . no holidays, no school institutes. _Why didn't my mother wake me up?_ He thought. He was way late for school.

Now, just like in a real fanfiction, Travis ran downstairs to the kitchen, throwing on a tee-shirt on the way. He soon found that this was no real fanfiction. The kitchen was empty and some eggs were burning in the pan, as if some one had forgotten them. Half-eaten breakfasts were on the table as if his mother, father, and sister had just gotten up and left. Why did they leave the house like this? The eggs on the stove caught fire and burst into deathly flames.

Travis panicked, he had to call 911! He quickly dialed the three digit emergency number into the kitchen phone. It rang a few times, but no one was picking up!

"Hello you have reached 911! For some reason no one is here right now. Panic. There is always someone here! Beep."

Click. Travis hung up the phone. _What was happening?_ A national holiday he didn't know about? He did start to panic. After running the garden hose through the window to put out the fire, he turned the TV on to check the date. Things were just not going right today! There was nothing on except those little black and white dots that hurt your eyes and give you a headache. Channel two, there's always something on channel two! But there wasn't, there wasn't even anything on the Spanish channels, and those even work when the cable is broken! _ANYTHING! _He wished for, _anything that will give me some connection to humanity! _Finally, there was something on channel 120.

"This was my life. You raped me!"

"Yeah"

"You admit it! Just like that?"

Oh, it was just Degrassi, of course, they always played their reruns, but never Radio Free Roscoe. On the next channel, there was finally some news on. But there was one problem, there was only a blue background, and a desk where a person was supposed to be standing! On the bottom of the screen there was a date, "May 13, 2005."

_What did I get myself into? _Travis thought, _they didn't tell me this would happen when I signed that Radio Free Roscoe Fanfiction agreement contract! Where are all the random stories about Trily and my moving away that I signed up for?_

Travis must not have read the fine print at the bottom that said, "If you sign this contract, anything can happen."

He ran outside. Maybe there was someone outside, someone else who was all confused that could help him. At the neighbor's house, there were lights on and he rang the doorbell. No one answered, but through the window, he could tell the same thing that happened in his house, happened. There was a newspaper on the table, and a running faucet. What was the world coming too? Where had they gone? Had everyone just disappeared? He felt helpless and scared. What about Lily, Ray, and Robbie?

But their houses were empty as well. Not a trace of them in sight. Not a trace of any human in sight. _What if . . . the world ended? _He thought. _What if I'm the only one left? What if it's like some weird ice age or something? What if everyone melted? _

But the world hadn't ended, he was still there. They weren't melting witches from the Wizard of Oz, nor was this a bizarre ice age. It was a real mystery! Soon, Travis would find out what really happened, and he would be in for the surprise of his life!

**Sorry, short chapter! Ok, so that's it so far! Weird? Yes. Strange? Yes. But that's ok. I think I'm getting into writing a parody, so I promise more chapters. What did you think? **

**Tell me what you think, I like feedback, and tell me if there's anything random you think I should include, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**

**If you don't review, the same thing might happen to you as Travis . . . Oo . . . dun dun dun!**

**Thea**


End file.
